Strollers are apparatuses that are used to manually transport children. Strollers may include one or more seats in which children are seated. Such seats may include child restraints such as seat belt straps and buckles to secure each child to a respective seat of the stroller. Strollers may also include a handle for use by a caregiver to push and pull the stroller. Strollers may benefit from improvements.